


A Moment of Peace

by bananascheme



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananascheme/pseuds/bananascheme
Relationships: Calroy Cruller & Amethar Rocks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Moment of Peace

Amethar stood in his bed chambers, feeling defeated and alone, when a knock at his door pulled him from his tumultuous thoughts, and an all too familiar slice of cake strolled into his room.

"Ohh...good time, bad time?"

"Any time," the king shrugged. 

"How about," Calroy began as he put a comforting hand on the Amethar's shoulder, "before your wife gets back and makes you feel even worse, how about we go for a walk, hmm? I know you've always loved the view from the ramparts."

"Yeah. Anywhere is better than here," Amethar replied heavily, as he set off, barely even waiting for Calroy. 

A few moments later, they stood side by side, overlooking the fields where Candia's armies were beginning to muster. Amethar, weary and beleaguered by Caramelinda's earlier berating, leaned against the castle wall, hunched down so that his oldest friend stood as tall as he did. Calroy surveyed the field in front of them before turning to Amethar, "Try not to take it to heart old friend, the queen is having a harder time than any of us."

Amethar's reply came solemnly. "Well, it doesn't make this any easier. I mean, look at it all! All the hard work we've done in the last twenty years and all we got out of it is another war. All because of some dumb mistake I made as a kid." 

"Amethar, the Pontifex would have started this war one way or another. I know Caramelinda blames you, but you musn't blame yourself." As he speaks, Calroy extends a gloved hand to the small of Amethar's back. "I certainly don't blame you."

Amethar shifted ever so slightly at the contact, "I appreciate that, Cal, but I'm not a young man anymore. Sooner or later, all this fighting is gonna catch up to me." He turned to face Calroy, "I don't want to die on the battlefield, I have a family now."

Calroy took a step closer to the king, "From where I'm standing, you look just as fit as ever, my king. I don't think you've aged a day since the last time we've done this."

"Twenty years is a long time, Cal. Neither of us are the men we used to be, as much as I wish we were."

Calroy took another step closer to the king. "Tell me, Amethar, don't you miss this? Isn't there some small part of you that's excited to be back here?" With every word, Calroy seemed to get closer to Amethar, until there was barely any space between them. 

"I don't know Cal, that's not really something I should admit to, you know, as a king, and as-"

"Well then it's a good thing for both of us that I'm not the king," Calroy's voice dropped to a whisper as his face came closer and closer to the king, "because I do miss it. I miss every single part of it," and before the king could reply, Calroy pressed his lips to Amethar's, his hand still on Amethar's back, holding them together. 

The kiss was everything Amethar needed, but couldn't ask for. It was relief from the tensions of war, and a reprieve from the anger of his wife. It was peace, and safety, and calm in a world full of chaos. And as Amethar released countless tensions he hadn't even acknowledged he was holding onto, he finally felt a brief glimmer of hope, that someday, everything just might work out. But as quickly as that hope came, it was snatched away, as he felt his body seize up as a pain he had only felt once before struck him. His face contorted and froze in a look of pained surprised as Calroy broke the kiss and leaned over to whisper in the king's ear, "You know what I always hated about you, Amethar..."


End file.
